Las Mejores Vacaciones de Nuestras Vidas
by MaNTiizzZ
Summary: Sucede en casa de Hermione en las vacaciones para entrar a 7º año. Los 3 amigos y 4 personas mas. Mucho amor. Escenas no aptas para menores.
1. El Plan

Era un día común y corriente, un joven de 17 años acostado en el pasto, en el patio de enfrente del no.4 de Privet Drive, con el aire dándole en la cara, el pelo se le movía despeinándolo y dejando ver su cicatriz a la vista.

Harry Potter ya no era un niño, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

Había crecido como 8 cm. más en solo un mes, tenía el pelo revuelto, ya que por más que lo peinaba nunca se acomodaba, unos ojos verdes que sobresalían de esos lentes redondos y el cuerpo de un hombre.

Había sufrido la perdida de 3 personas muy importantes en su vida y se había enfrentado unas 5 veces al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que una lechuza se había parado alado de el con una carta atada a su pata.

El ave le pico una mano para que notara su presencia. Cuando lo hizo desato la carta que llevaba. Era de Hermione

_Harry_

_¿Cómo estas?, yo bien y con una gran noticia que darte._

_Mis padres tuvieron que salir fuera de la ciudad, así que después de tanto insistir (y sobornarles) me dejaron que, tu y Ron, vengan a quedarse todo el mes que queda de vacaciones!!!! _

_Pídele permiso a tus tíos, y mándame la respuesta, si te dejan pasare por ti a las 12 mañana ok?? _

_Besos_

_Hermione_

_-Por fin podré conocer la casa de Herm- pensó Harry_

Se fue corriendo a la sala para decirle a su tío Vernon si lo dejaba ir.

-Tío, mi amiga me invito a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones en su casa.

-No, Tía Marge va a venir y después de lo que le hiciste merece que la atiendas.

-No es justo, ella nunca se comporta conmigo, no tengo por que disculparme por lo que le hice, se lo tiene muy bien merecido

-No te vas a ir, te quedaras aquí y dile a tu amiguita que la veras cuando estén en esa escuelucha a la que vas.

-Hogwarts no es ninguna escuelucha-Harry sabia que mencionar algo de su mundo le hacia explotar a su tío Vernon.

-No vas a ir, ahora sube a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te diga-le dijo señalándole con el dedo las escaleras.

Harry hecho a correr a su cuarto, cerro de golpe la puerta y le dio una patada al buró, lo cual le ocasiono un fuerte dolor en el dedo gordo del pie, y se acostó en su cama con las manos en la cabeza.

Después de 5min., se paro rápidamente, agarro un pergamino y una pluma y se puso a escribir una carta para Hermione.

_Herm_

_No me dejaron ir pero como quiera iré._

_Búscame mañana en el Caldero Chorreante como a las 12, después te contare lo que paso_

_Saludos_

_Harry_

La doblo y se la amarro a una pata de Hedwig.

-Llévasela a Hermione, si de regreso no estoy aquí búscame en el Caldeo Chorreante, ok?

Hedwig le mordió cariñosamente el dedo como un si y emprendió su vuelo, Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a empacar todas sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente harry se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre mientras se vestía oyó un pequeño ruido era Hedwig y al parecer traía una carta. Harry tomo la carta la abrió y la empezó a leer:

_Querido harry: __  
__He recibido tu carta que me mandaste con Hedwig y si quieres mi opinión me párese muy mal que te salgas de tu casa sin permiso pero creo que ya estas grande y sabes lo que haces.__  
__Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante a las 12 a.m. Hasta mañana.__  
__P.D. Llegas temprano __  
__ Saludos __  
__ Hermione __  
_

Harry oyó un ruido y guardo la carta rápidamente en una de las bolsas de su pantalón tomo a Hedwig y fue bajando poco a poco tratando de no hacer ruido pues sabia que el mas minúsculo ruido podría despertar a sus tíos y a su primo que seguían dormidos.

Estaba justamente frente a la puerta de la casa cuando oyó que alguien salía de su cuarto. Era su primo que al parecer seguía dormido se había levantado para ir al baño. Harry se quedo quieto y callado para que Dudley no lo oyera .Se oyó que la puerta del baño se abría. Dudley acababa de salir del baño e iba directo a su habitación para seguir durmiendo. Harry espero a que cerrara la puerta de su cuarto para poder huir junto con Hedwig. Salio de la casa y de Privet Drive para buscar un taxi que lo llevara hacia el Caldero Chorreante.  
Después de un largo viaje llego al caldero chorreante, donde Hermione y Ron ya lo esperaban.

Ron estaba muy alto, ya había rebasado a los gemelos, se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo, además del cuerpazo que tenia, llevaba una playera un poco ajustada y una chamarra de mezclilla encima. Por otro lado Hermione estaba muy guapa, su pelo ya no estaba tan esponjado y enredado, llevaba unos jeans que favorecían mucho su figura y una blusa blanca y una chamarra azul encima.

Harry los saludo pero Hermione no parecia muy contenta que digamos.

-Que tienes?, te ves muy seria

-Estoy muy enojada por que te fuiste sin permiso pero bueno como te dije en la carta ya estas grande y sabes lo que haces.  
-Si ya estoy grande y se lo que hago- contesto Harry.  
-Pero bueno ya no hablemos mas de eso- exclamo Ron.  
-Si, tienes razón-dijo Harry.  
Después de charlar un buen rato sobre lo que había pasado en casa de los tíos de Harry se fueron caminando a la casa de Hermione que estaba cerca.

Al llegar Hermione les mostró la casa. Después de que les enseño la casa que nunca habían visto Harry y Ron por que nunca antes habían ido, los llevo a donde seria su cuarto durante todo 1 mes. Harry y Ron entraron.  
-Los dejare solos para que puedan desempacar-dijo Herm y cerro la puerta.  
-La casa de Hermione es muy, muy grande.-exclamo ron  
-Si es muy grande y muy bonita- contesto Harry mientras acomodaba sus cosas.  
Harry noto que Ron estaba un poco nervioso

-Que pasa? estas bien?

-Si, lo que pasa es que nunca creí que fuera a llegar este día

-Como que nunca imaginaste que llegaría este día?-pregunto harry-

-Si, bueno no, olvida lo que dije- a Ron se le empezaron a poner coloradas las orejas

-Vamos Ron, somos amigos, puedes decirme que pasa- aunque Harry ya sospechaba de que se trataba

-Pues…es que… Hermione me gusta … desde 2° y… y…

-Piensas pedirle que sea tu novia mientras estamos aquí?-pregunto Harry- pero por que no se lo dijiste antes?, ya a pasado mucho tiempo-

-si, pero no se si ella quiera, o si yo le guste, por eso no me había atrevido a decirle nada-dijo Ron un poco tímido- Quiero estar bien seguro de que es lo que siente y pienso aprovechar muy bien este tiempo, ya que no habrá ni clases ni biblioteca que me estorben.-

De repente se oyó un ruido muy extraño

-Que es eso?- pregunto Harry.

-Es mi estomago que me esta pidiendo comida, vamos abajo a ver que hay-

-Esta bien, yo tampoco he comido nada-dijo harry

Abajo Hermione estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro

-Les gusto su habitación?-pregunto hermione-

-Si mucho, gracias. Por cierto que hay de comer? –pegunto ron

- No hay nada en el refri pero hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, podríamos ir ahí- contesto Hermione.  
-No esta muy lejos?- pregunto Ron –Es que no se si pueda resistir.  
-No seas payaso –le dijo Hermione a Ron.

-Es que enserio tengo demasiada hambre-contesto ron  
Mientras Hermione discutía con Ron, Harry estaba muy pensativo.  
Ya sabia que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, siempre lo había observado como Ron se ponía nervioso cuando estaba con ella o como se le quedaba viendo y al final lo confirmo en 4° año, en el baile de navidad, pero la pregunta era, ¿A hermione le gusta Ron?, si, así era, sabia ocultarlo muy bien por que no daba señal alguna- pensó harry- con razón Ron esta confundido.- volvió a pensar harry  
-Estas bien Harry?-pregunto Hermione.  
-Que?… a, si estoy bien, estaba recordando si no deje nada en casa de mis tíos

-Podemos irnos ya, es que tengo mucha hambre – dijo Ron casi muriéndose.

-Bueno ya vamonos que ya me esta dando hambre a mi también-dijo Hermione  
y emprendieron el camino al restaurante.

Llegaron a un McDonals, al entrar Ron se quedo viendo todos los colgantes, los juegos para niños, pero sobre todo el menú

Al llegar buscaron una mesa algo apartada, para poder platicar a gusto.

-y bien que se les antoja?-pregunto Hermione

-Que es ensalada?-pregunto Ron

-Es un platillo que te aseguro que no te gustara-le contesto Harry

-Yo pediré por ti Ron-le dijo Herm- -que quieres tu Harry?

-Un McTrio, y el refresco de manzana, por fa.

-Ok ahora vuelvo- contesto hermione

-Sabes he estado pensando en algo verdaderamente serio-le dijo cuando Herm se levanto para formarse y pedir lo que iban a comer

-De que se trata?

-Pues, necesito saber que siente Herm por mi, y pensé que talvez emborrachándola le pueda sacar toda la verdad y al otro día ella no va a recordar nada.

-Ron, te sientes bien?-le pregunto Harry tocándole la frente a su mejor amigo

-Si Harry, de maravilla

-Y como piensas hacer eso, no creo que a Herm le agrade la idea

-No lo se, shhh, ahí viene

-Listo, en un rato no traen la comida, de que hablaban chicos?

-De nada, que me muero de hambre-le dijo Ron

-Y hablando de comida ahí viene- dijo Harry- que rápidos

La mesera les dejo la bandeja con lo que pidieron, Ron estaba tan fascinado con su hamburguesa, que pidió otras 2 y otro refresco .

Cuando terminaron, pidieron el postre. Ron pidió un helado y otro refresco, la chica de la caja no podía creer que comiera tanto, ya que la mayoría de los clientes se llenaban con una hamburguesa y 1 helado

Cuando Ron por fin se lleno, se fueron a caminar a un parque.

-Cuando creen que lleguen las listas de útiles?- pregunto Ron mientras se sentaban en una banca

-Talvez dentro de una semana, por que?

-No por nada, ya quiero saber quien va a ser nuestro maestro de defensa, además de visitar la tienda de Fred y George.

-Si yo también quiero ir, a ver que cosas nuevas y extrañas han creado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, prometí que le hablaría a mis padres cuando ustedes llegaran.

Al llegar a la casa de Hermione, ellos se sentaron en un sillón mientras ella se descolgaba el teléfono

-Por cierto Herm, donde están tus padres?-pregunto Harry

-Fueron a cuidar a una hermana de mi mama que esta enferma fuera de la ciudad, así que la casa es nuestra por todo un mes.

-Harry-susurro Ron

-Que?

-Ya no puedo más necesito saber que siente, necesito besarla, decirle que la quiero

-Pero como le vamos a hacer?, donde?.

-No lo se, puedo decirle a Fred y a George que me consigan un poco y ya vemos como se lo damos.

En ese momento se oyeron unos picotazos en la ventana y Harry se acerco a abrirla

Entro una lechuza con 3 cartas de Hogwarts, una para cada uno.

-Tengo una idea, déjamelo todo a mi, si te pregunta algo ti di que si

-Listo. Ya llegaron las cartas?

-Si, parece que llegaron antes, que tal si vamos de una vez al callejón Diagon

-Si, vamos de una vez.-dijo Ron ya habiendo captado el mensaje de Harry

-Pero por que tanta prisa, podemos ir cualquier otro día

-Si pero necesito pedirle un favor a Fred y George.-dijo Ron cruzando los dedos por detrás

-Esta bien vamonos

Ron casi saltaba de felicidad pero todavía quedaba algo mas por solucionar, como le harían para emborrachar a Herm?

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante

-Oye Hermione

-Si Harry?

-No te has preguntado a que sabrá el Whisky de Fuego

-No, por que?

-Pues no es mal momento para averiguarlo

-Que?

-Si, en el callejón Diagon lo venden y ya que nosotros vamos para allá podemos comprarlo, además tu padres no están no nos pueden regañar.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle pero mejor la cerró. Harry tenia razón era un buen momento para probarlo, no había nadie en su casa, solo ellos 3, y una vocecilla dentro de ella que le decía, "¿por que no?"

Ron estaba sorprendido de lo directo que fue Harry con Hermione, pero seguía con los dedos cruzados y deseando de que ella dijera que si.

-Si

-Si que?-pregunto Ron

-Si vamos a comprar ese Whisky de Fuego.-Dijo Hermione

-Ok.-contesto Ron con una cara de felicidad


	2. Sorpresas

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, pasaron el muro de ladrillos y entraron al callejón Diagon. Se metieron a Flourish & Blotts y compraron todos los libros que necesitaban.

Después a Madame Malkim para comprarse túnicas nuevas por que les quedaban muy cortas las que tenían. Y al final se metieron a una botica para comprar sus materiales para pociones.

-Listo, ahora solo nos falta ir por un poco de ese Whisky de Fuego- dijo Harry

-Yo voy por el- se ofreció Ron

Después de unos 5 min. Salio con una bolsa con 2 botellas grandes adentro

-Estaban de oferta, 2 x 1-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Agarraron todas sus cosas y se fueron a la casa de Hermione.

Hermione no había hablado desde que Harry le menciono lo de comprar la bebida.

-Estas bien Herm?-le pregunto Ron

-Si, solo que no creo que esto sea bueno.

-Vamos Herm, solo es una bebida, hemos hecho cosas peores en la escuela y no nos han expulsado, además de que en tu casa no hay nadie mas que tu, Harry y yo.

-Tienes razón Ron, debería estar feliz por que por fin se me va hacer probar esa cosa.

-Así se habla hermione-le dijo Harry y le dio una palmada en la espalda

Al llegar a la casa, Herm saco unos vasos y puso algo de música. Ron sirvió la bebida en los vasos.

-Listos?- pregunto Harry cuando todos tuvieron su bebida

-Si- contestaron Herm y Ron.

-Salud!- Exclamaron los 3

Se tomaron todo el líquido de un solo trago, luego hicieron unas muecas raras pero al final les gusto. Sintieron como una sensación calida los invadía desde la punta de la lengua hasta el estomago.

-Wow!!!-exclamo Ron

-Genial- dijo Hermione

-Quieren mas?-pregunto Harry

-Si

Harry les volvió a servir, y otra vez, y otra y otra, hasta que como una hora y media mas tarde, ya estaban mas que pasados de copas (aunque, claro, Ron se mantuvo al margen).

-Wow, esto esta, "hip", perdón, delicioso- dijo Herm

-Herm, estas muy borracha-le dijo Harry, que también se había mantenido al margen, ya que tamben quería saber que sentía ella por Ron.

-no, no, no lo estoy, solo un poquititito

-Ya pregúntaselo- le dijo Harry a Ron

-Preguntarme "hip" que?- pregunto Herm

-Te propongo un juego, yo te hago una pregunta y tú contestas, después tú me preguntas algo y yo te contesto, de acuerdo- dijo Ron-

-Esta bien, y harry no juega?-pregunto hermione muy borracha-

-No, yo no, tengo sueño, me levante muy temprano hoy.-mintió pero aun así se fue a sentar a la sala, lo suficientemente cerca para oír, aunque en cuanto se acostó se durmió (pobre)

-Muy bien tu empieza- le dijo Ron a Herm

-No, mejor tu

-Esta bien, estas enamorada?

-jijiji, siii, jijiji, me toca, tu estas enamorado??

-No se te ocurrió nada mejor?-le pregunto Ron con una sonrisa

-Nop, contes... "hip"... ta

-Si lo estoy, me vuelve a tocar, de quien estas enamorada?-pregunto Ron-

-De ti, desde "hip" 1°, cuando fueron por mi "hip" al baño-dijo Hermione-

_-LO SABIA!!!!!!-_pensó Ron

-Mi turno, que pasaría si te besara en este momento?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron mientras se le acercaba poco a poco-

-Disfrutaría ese beso, saborearía tus labios, sentiría tu piel. Te besaría como si fuera el primero y el último.-contesto Ron mientras el tambien se acercaba poco a poco a Hermione

-Demuéstramelo- dijo Hermione

Herm se acerco mas y mas a Ron, lo agarro del cuello, acerco a sus labios y lo beso.

Ron hizo lo que le dijo a Herm, disfruto y beso como nunca a Herm, sintió sus dulces y suaves labios, la abrazo por la cintura para atraerla mas hacia el. Después fueron poniendo más pasión en lo que hacían. Unas manos curiosas comenzaron a acariciar los senos de Herm, por debajo de la blusa, ella le pasaba las manos por el pelo, luego bajo lentamente sus manos, agarro su playera, se la quito y le dijo:

-Llévame arriba

Ron no lo pensó 2 veces, la cargo y subieron la escalera. Entro en la primera habitación que encontró, se acostaron. El bajo sus manos, le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito, sintió la suave piel de ella en sus manos, las paso varias veces por los glúteos de ella. Herm también le quito el pantalón a Ron, y el bóxer. El le quito la blusa, el sostén y la pantaleta. Hasta que los 2 quedaron completamente desnudos, Ella le acariciaba el pecho. Era suave. Comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba abajo. Los abdominales estaban perfectamente delineados, estaba muy fuerte. El pelirrojo estaba disfrutando de la caricia. Se colocó encima de el. El vibró al sentir el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar pausadamente el cuerpo que tenía delante, hasta que se boca se entretuvo con una tetilla. El pelirrojo arqueó la espalda, síntoma de que esa era una de sus partes más sensibles y solo podía aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama con todas sus fuerzas. Ella fue bajando un poco mas hasta que llego al miembro de Ron, lo agarro con ambas manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, pausadamente. Ron estaba excitadísimo, se sentía en la gloria. Hermione llena de pasión metió el miembro de su amado en su boca, y pasaba su lengua por todos y cada unos de los recovecos. Hermione gozaba verlo sufrir pero a la ves hacerlo gozar como nunca en su vida. Ron ya no podía mas, ahora era su turno de hacerla gozar a ella. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la misma dosis recibida. Bajó a su cintura y comenzó a lamer y besar el ombligo. De inmediato le besó los muslos y las piernas. Y entre beso y beso llegó hasta su Clítoris. Con sus dedos comenzó a estimularla, despacio con movimientos circulares. Entonces supo que ella ya estaba lista. Subió las piernas de Herm en sus hombros; dirigió su pene a la entrada virginal y…. De un golpe, la penetró…… La chica gritó de dolor, pero ala vez lo impidió salir, ella quería sentirlo dentro a pesar de la molestia. Ron comenzó a menearse lentamente, para no infringir mayor dolor; después de unos minutos, comenzó a sentir lubricación por parte de su amada; eso lo invitó a seguir. Ambos gemían, gritaban y gozaban. Era el mejor momento de sus vidas. Ron acelero el ritmo, hasta que no pudo más. Soltó todo el semen que tenia. Cayó rendido sobre ella. Se besaron y se abrazaron. Le beso la frente y le dijo:

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti- contesto Hermione tan feliz como nunca-

Herm pasaba sus manos por el cabello del pelirrojo, y el la abrazaba como un niño indefenso en los brazos de su madre, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al otro día en la mañana Ron oyó un pequeño ruido…

-Ron despierta, vamos, RON!!!

-Que... Que paso?

-Eso mismo digo yo, que paso?, levántate y cámbiate!-susurro harry

-Por que?... Madre Santa!!- Ron volteo a su izquierda y vio a Hermione de espaldas a ellos, cubierta hasta la cintura con una sabana y desnuda.

-Se supone que ella estaba borracha, no se va a acordar de nada y si te ve aquí con ella y desnudo se va a espantar.

-Tienes razón, donde esta mi ropa?

-En el piso, apresúrate!-Y salio del cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo -

-Ya voy.

Se puso el bóxer, levanto el resto de la ropa y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, donde Harry lo esperaba.

-Y bien, que paso?

-Que no es obvio?, me dijo que yo le gusto desde que la rescatamos en el baño en primero.-le dijo mientras se ponia la playera

-Y luego ella me pregunto que que pasaría si ella me besaba en ese momento, y me beso y terminamos aquí arriba- contesto Ron mientras que se ponía los pantalones y los zapatos.

-Wow, y eso que solo querías saber si le gustabas o no. – dijo Harry

-Si, fue genial, lo único malo es que ella no va a recordar nada- dijo Ron con un tono un poco triste

-Tranquilo, mas tarde le puedes decir todo y a lo mejor recuerde y/o lo vuelvan a hacer.

-Tienes razón. Ojala recuerde.

-Chicos?

Los 2 voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a Hermione ahí parada toda enrollada en la sabana y agarrándose la cabeza.

-Herm, estas bien?- le pregunto Ron, miro a Harry y le dio a entender que aun no le diría nada.

-No, me duele la cabeza y estoy desnuda en el cuarto de mis padres, podrían decirme por que?

-Pues anoche tomaste mucho…

-Demasiado-agrego Harry

-… y te ayude a subir, después baje a despertar a Harry y subimos y tu estabas bien dormida, hasta roncabas, supongo que tu te quitaste la ropa, por que yo no he entrado en el cuarto.

-Genial!, ya se como termine así que ahora solo necesito quitarme este dolor de cabeza.

-Una aspirina con café y un buen baño con agua fría son buenos para quitar la cruda.-le sugirió Harry-

-Gracias. Iré por mi ropa.

Y salio de la habitación.

-Como sabes tu todo eso?

-Es lo que acabo de hacer yo

-Te levantaste temprano supongo.

-Temprano, Ron, es la 1:30, yo me levante a las 10

-Uups!

-Si Uups.

-Vamos abajo, yo también quiero café

Bajaron a la cocina, Harry ya había levantado todo el desorden que habían dejado la noche anterior. Ron agarro una taza y se sirvió.

A los 15 min. Bajo Herm.

-Soy la única que siente que la cabeza le va a estallar?

-A mi también me duele pero no tanto-le dijo Ron

-A mi ya se me quito, toma.

Le dio la pastilla y una taza de café. Se puso la pastilla en la boca y se tomo todo el café de un solo trago.

-Y bien que vamos a hacer hoy?

-No lo se, podríamos ir al cine, quiero ver la película de X-Men 3

-Buena idea, yo también la quiero ver, a ver si ahora si veo completa una película

-Como que a ver si ahora si?

-Es que de niño fui con mis tíos y Dudley no dejo de molestarme, y me enoje tanto que hice que su bolsa grande de palomitas explotara en su cara, y para colmo el refresco también exploto mojándolo a el y a mis tíos y nos sacaron de la sala, aparte de la golpiza que me dio mi tío ese día. Wow, y según yo no era mago, hay tantas cosas raras que me pasaban.

-Y que lo digas, a mí una vez me llevaron al consultorio por primera vez, y estaba tan nerviosa que se fue la luz por toda una semana, en toda la cuadra. Todo el mundo andaba como loco por que no se explicaban como paso, nada había explotado ni roto.

-jajaja.

-Oigan, tengo una pregunta-dijo Ron de repente

-Cual?- le pregunto Herm

-Que es cine y que es película?

-Ay Ron.

-Que yo no vivo entre muggles.

-Al llegar sabrás que es y te va a gustar.

-Con eso me conformo.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Herm

-Las 2:10, por?-le contesto Harry

-El cine lo abren a las 3 y a esa hora es la primera función así que si quereos entrar a esa tenemos que irnos ya, por que el cine esta algo lejos.

-Ok.

Se levantaron de la mesa. Herm se fue cambiar a su habitación.

-Oye, cuando le vas a decir?

-Decir que?

-Pues que te gusta, lo que hicieron ayer.

-No lo se, pero aun no.

-Podrías declarártele en el cine, todo va a estar calladito, es mas si quieres yo me voy en ese momento.

-No es mala idea, pero que es cine?

-Es una sala grande con una pantalla grande al fondo, ahí se ve una serie de imágenes que cuentan una historia. Toda la sala esta a oscuras y calladita y mientras la ves puedes comer palomitas o nachos o cualquier otro dulce.

-Aaaa, ósea que es como una tele?

-Exacto pero más grande.

-aaaaaa, ok.

-Ya estoy lista, nos vamos?

Salieron de la casa, caminaron hasta la esquina y esperaron un taxi. Se subieron a uno y los dejo justo en la entrada del cine. Hermione pago y entraron al cine.

Se formaron en la fila que había en la taquilla. Ron admiraba de arriba a bajo todo el lugar mientras Herm y Harry platicaban sobre de que iba a tratar la película, hasta

Que una vos que arrastraba las palabras les hizo salir de sus pensamientos, una voz que no esperaban oír en mucho tiempo.

-1 para X-Men, por favor.

Draco Malfoy estaba formado unas 3 personas enfrente de ellos.

Por fortuna Malfoy no noto su presencia pero sabían que estarían en la misma sala que el.

Compraron sus boletos y fueron por palomitas. Tardaron mucho por que Ron no se decidía si quería palomas o nachos, hasta que Harry le sugirió que por que no compraba las 2 cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala esta estaba completamente llena, excepto tres lugares en una de las filas de en medio, llegaron hasta ahí solo para descubrir que el 4° asiento lo ocupaba Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya, el cabeza rajada y toda su prol.

-Púdrete Malfoy-le dijo Harry-

-Cuida tu lenguaje, Potter, podrías salir herido.

-Yo en tu lugar me callaría, no veo a tus gorilas por aquí.

En ese momento la película empezó y a Harry no le quedo más remedio que sentarse alado de Malfoy.

-Genial tendré que soportar tus lloriqueos- le susurro Draco

-Si te callaras los 2 podríamos disfrutar de la película.

-Hecho.

A Harry le asombro la facilidad con la que Draco había aceptado callarse, pero como le interesaba más la película, ya no dijo nada.

En el intermedio.

-Les puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Draco

-Que?-le contesto Ron muy secamente

-Que les parecería si hacemos un tregua vacacional?

-Que?!?!?!-contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-A que te refieres con eso?-le pregunto Harry

-A que durante estas vacaciones hagamos las pases, nada de insultos, ni disputas sobre las familias.

-Porque quieres hacer esto?

-No tengo nada que hacer en mi casa, mi padre esta en azkaban y mi madre salio de vacaciones y ver a su familia. Entonces que dicen?

Los tres se miraron, y luego Harry dijo:

-Hecho- y le estrecho la mano

En ese instante la película comenzó de nuevo y nadie dijo nada más.

Al salir del cine.

-Y bien que haremos?-pregunto Draco

-Yo tengo hambre-le contesto Ron

-Pero si acabas de comer

-te equivocas Herm, lo de ahorita solo fue un refrigerio

-Glotón-le dijo Hermione

-Y que quieren comer?-volvió a preguntar Draco.

-Pues no se.

-En la casa no hay nada de comer-dijo Harry

-En la casa?-pregunto de nuevo Draco

-Se están quedando en mi casa el resto de las vacaciones

-Aaaa, pues podríamos ir a comer pizza.

-Buena idea, pero hay que regresar a la casa por que ya no traigo dinero-dijo Herm

-Yo invito-sugirió Draco

-Ok.

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a Pizza Hut. Draco ordeno las pizzas mientras los demás buscaban una mesa. Al poco rato el también se sentó.

-Y que han hecho

-Nada apenas tenemos 2 días aquí.

-Que les parece si mañana vamos a la feria.

-Feria?-pregunto Ron

-Si eso dije, es un lugar con juegos mecánicos y otros de habilidad.

-Aaaa, bueno.

¡¡¡¡¡THUUUUUBBBBB!!!!!

-Que fue eso?

-Mierda, es Errol-dijo Ron

-Que???!!!-exclamaron los Harry y Herm

-Quien?-pregunto Draco

Ron salio corriendo a levantar el ave bajo la mirada de todos en la pizzería y se escondió tras un carro en el estacionamiento. A los 5 min. Regreso con una carta en las manos.

-De quien es?-pregunto Harry en voz baja

-De mis padres

-Y que dice?-pregunto Herm

-No se aun no la leo.

-Y que esperas?

Ron abrió el sobre, desdoblo la carta y la leyó en voz alta para que lo oyeran.

_Querido Ron_

_Te tengo muy buenas noticias. La primera es que tu hermano Bill se casa el sábado de la próxima semana. La segunda es que tus primas Diana y Hallie vienen desde México para la boda y se van a quedar para terminar la escuela en Hogwarts. Ellas llegan mañana a las 11 a.m., por favor ve tu por ellas al aeropuerto (si, vienen por vía muggle), su numero de vuelo es el 7459 y que se queden contigo hasta el viernes (para que no se aburran aquí). Diles a Hermione y a Harry que también están invitados. Los esperamos aquí el viernes de la semana que entra._

_Con amor _

_Mamá_

-Wow, ya no me acordaba que Bill se iba a casar-dijo Harry

-Fleur a de estar insoportable

-Pobre Ginny, me alegro de no estar allá.

-Perdón pero están hablando de Fleur Delancoure?, la que fue a Hogwarts?-pregunto Draco

-Si de esa misma

-Wow, pues felicítamelos a los 2

-Pero de que hablas, si tú también vas a ir-le dijo Ron

-La carta solo dice Hermione y Harry, no Draco Malfoy

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con mama y le explicare todo, pero tú vienes con nosotros.

-Gracias

-Y que es el aeropuerto?

-Ay Ron, deberías salir mas seguido. El aeropuerto en un lugar donde llegan los aviones con pasajeros de otros lugares. Y el avión es un medio de transporte muy usual y muy rápido entre los muggles.-le explico Herm

-Aaaa. Me acompañan a ir por mis primas mañana, además para que me digan donde es por que yo no se.

-Claro-contestaron los 3

-Te noto emocionado-le dijo Draco

-Si es que me caen muy bien ellas y son con las únicas de mi familia con las que tengo más comunicación, aparte tiene mucho que no las veo.

-Desde cuando?-pregunto Harry

-Desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Ellas se fueron a México en ese entonces.

-Wow

-Si, wow

-Aquí tienen sus pizzas y sus refrescos- ya había llegado la mesera

-Gracias

-Provecho

Comieron a gusto, Ron estaba tan emocionado por la llegada de sus primas que ni se acordaba de que tenía hambre, pero aun así estaba encantado con la pizza.

Cuando terminaron se fueron a casa de Herm.


	3. La Llegada

-Que bonita casa tienes- le halago Draco

-Gracias

-La mía es muy grande, se siente muy sola, muy fría y oscura, hasta se oye eco en todos lados, pero la tuya es muy calida y colorida.

-Wow, y no te da miedo quedarte ahí?- le pregunto Ron

-Te acostumbras después de un tiempo, pero si, da miedo.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros lo que restan de vacaciones-sugirió Herm

-Gracias, iré a mi casa por ropa y regreso mañana temprano para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

-Ok.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-se despidió Draco

-Adiós

-Nos vemos

-Todavía no puedo creer que vayan a venir Diana y Hallie

-Cuantos años tienen?-pregunto Harry

-17 las 2

-Son gemelas?-pregunto Herm

-casi. Son cuatas, nacieron el mismo día y se parecen pero no son gemelas.

-Wow.-dijo Herm

-Si wow-recalco Harry.

-Que horas… (Bostezo)...mmm…son?

-Las 9

-Tengo mucho sueño

-Si yo también

-Pero como si se levantaron bien tarde y no han hecho nada que tome esfuerzo?-pregunto Harry

-A lo mejor por la desvelada de anoche-sugirió Ron y guiñándole un ojo a Harry cosa que Herm noto

-Que fue eso?

-Que?

-Eso, le guiñaste el ojo a Harry. Que paso anoche?

-Nada, solo bebimos demasiado, Harry se durmió y tu y yo nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde. Verdad Harry?

-Si, eso paso.

-Esta bien. Bueno, ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- y subió a su cuarto

-Uff, estuvo cerca.

-Por que no le dijiste nada?-insistió Harry

-Ya te dije que aun no es momento para que lo sepa.

-Aya tú, ya me voy, haber si me da sueño leyendo algo aburrido

-Te acompaño, yo si tengo sueño.

Y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano a parecer de Herm, Ron y Harry.

¡¡¡¡¡DIIIIIIN DOOOOOON!!!!!

-Ya voy!

-Todavía siguen dormidos?-pregunto Draco

-Si es que anteayer no dormimos muy bien que digamos-le contesto Herm

-Pues será mejor que se apuren por que son las 10 a.m. y a las 11 tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto.

-Demonios!-se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano- iré a despertarlos, ven y para que veas donde es tu habitación.

-Yo te sigo

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en habitación frente a la de Ron y Harry

-Aquí es, ponte cómodo o ayúdame a despertarlos.

-Te ayudo

-Si creo que necesitare ayuda.

Entraron al cuarto de los chicos. Ron roncaba muy placidamente, y Harry, estaba de espaldas a ellos, muy bien acurrucadito, como un bebe.

-Que extraños se ven, no son lo que aparentan ser.

-Lo se, tu despierta a Harry y yo a Ron

-Ok.

Draco se acerco a Harry y le dijo al oído

-Despierta cara rajada

Harry solo cambio de posición, ahora estaba boca arriba

_-Genial-_pensó Draco. Se volteo para ver que tal le iba a Herm y vio que estaba en las mismas.

_-_Ron, vamos, despierta, RONALD

Pero Ron, al igual que Harry, solo cambio de posición

-Tengo una idea- le dijo Draco

-Cual

Draco agarro la jarra de agua que había en el buró, la sirvió en dos vasos y le dio uno a Herm

-Échaselo en la cara

-Ok.

-A la de 3

-Uno-comenzó Herm

-Dos

-TRES!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo

-AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los 2 despertaron de golpe, espantados, solo para encontrar a un Draco y una Herm muertos de risa.

-PERO QUE LES PASA????, CASI NOS AHOGAN!!!!-grito Harry

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Lo siento pero no se despertaban y ya son las 10, tienen que cambiarse para ir por tus primas.-se disculpo Draco

-Mierda, es verdad-dijo Ron mirando el reloj-eso me hubieras dicho desde un principio.

-Perdón

-Si nos dejan por favor-pidió Harry

-Seguro-le contesto Herm

-Los espero en la sala-dijo Draco

-Que me pongo?, que me pongo?-Ron daba vueltas en el cuarto como loco

-Tranquilo, solo iras al aeropuerto por ellas.

-Ya lo se pero hace mucho que no las veo. Que van a pensar de mi?.

-Que te quieren mucho y que están contentas de verte de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado.

Al final termino escogiendo unos jeans y una playera de manga larga blanca con rayas azules.

Después de unos 5 min. más bajaron a la cocina donde ya estaban Draco y Herm esperándolos.

-Leche o jugo?

-Jugo-dijo Harry

-Jugo yo también

-Y en que nos vamos a ir?

-Le dije a mi chofer que nos espere afuera.

Terminaron de tomarse su jugo y salieron de la casa

-Wow, tienes una limosina.

-Si, el ministerio se la regalo a mi papa por darle dinero para no se que cosa.

Se subieron y se fueron directo al aeropuerto.

Llegaron a las 11 en punto. Ron y Harry corrieron hacia una de las pantallas para saber si ya había llegado en avión.

-Que numero de vuelo dijiste que era?

-7459

-Ya llego, vamos a la sala de llegadas.

-Te sigo-le dijo Ron

Volvieron a correr por el pasillo, esquivando gente hasta que Harry paro en seco. Ron casi choco con el.

-Llegamos.-le informo Harry

-No las veo

-Como son?

-No lo se

-Como que no sabes?

-Hace mucho que no las veo, no se si están altas o chaparras, o flacas, o usan lentes. No se!!.

-Tranquilo, ya las reconocerás cuando las veas.

-Eso espero......Ahí están!!!!!!

-Donde?

-Las de las maletotas.

-Ya las vi, háblales.

Ron alzó las manos para que lo vieran. No tardo mucho ya que era muy alto y destacaba por su pelo.

Ellas le sonrieron y se acercaron.

-Hola!!!!!!!-le dijeron al mismo tiempo y abrazaron a Ron. Harry las miro de arriba abajo.

Eran muy guapas. Las 2 tenían el pelo negro, en capas y un poco abajo del hombro, eran de piel clara, pero estaban bronceadas. Eran delgadas, altas (aunque a ron le llegaban a la barbilla), y con unas muuuy bonitas curvas. Si se parecían en muchas cosas, pero no eran completamente gemelas.

-Hola. Wow, pero si están guapísimas-les halagó Ron

-Gracias, tú también has crecido.-le dijo una de ellas

-Y bastante-agrego la otra

-Les quiero presentar a alguien. El es Harry, mi mejor amigo. Harry ellas son Diana y Hallie.

-Hola Harry.-saludaron al mismo tiempo

-Hola

Se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vamos?

-Si

Harry y Ron les ayudaron con el equipaje (traían mucho ya que se iban a quedar mucho tiempo) y caminaron hacia la salida

-Claro, por cierto y mis tíos?-le pregunto Hallie

-Están en la madriguera, pero nosotros no iremos para allá.

-No?, Por que?

-Pues, es que nos estamos quedando en casa de una amiga lo que quedan de las vacaciones y para que no se aburran ni las pongan a trabajar ni tengan que lidiar con la novia de Bill, mama me pidió que se vinieran con nosotros.

-Aaaa.

Al llegar a la limosina, Draco, Hermione y su chofer los estaban esperando con la cajuela abierta. Subieron todo el equipaje y Ron los presento.

-Diana, Hal, ellos son Hermione y Draco. Chicos, ellas son Diana y Hallie.

-Hola, mucho gusto-saludo Herm

-Hola-le respondieron ellas

-Hola- dijo Draco

También se estrecharon la mano y se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Draco sintió un escalofrió al saludar a Hallie.

-Bueno, nos vamos?, tengo que escribirle a mama que ya llegaron, sanas y salvas.

-Si, claro.

Todos se subieron a la limosina y se fueron. En el camino se fueron conociendo unos a otros.

-Y en que casa van a estar?- les pregunto Hermione

-No sabemos, mi tía dijo que hablaríamos con el director para solucionar ese pequeño detalle.-le contesto Hallie

-Y ustedes en que casa están?-pregunto Diana

-En Gryffindor.-contesto Harry

-Menos yo-dijo Draco- Yo estoy en Slythering

-Por que?-quiso saber Hallie

-Pues, es una historia muy larga. Solo digamos que yo soy el malo del cuento.

-Pero si no pareces malo.-dijo Diana- Al contrario, te ves lindo, sensible, amable, respetuoso, coqueto…

-Ya párale-le dijo Hallie-Perdónala, es que cuando le dan cuerda, habla de mas

-Ya lo creo, no quiero que nadie descubra mi lado bueno, aun.

-Ya llegamos-anuncio Harry.


	4. De paseo

Bajaron del carro. Los chicos bajaron todas las maletas. Hermione les abrió la puerta para que pasaran. Los chicos subieron las maletas al cuarto donde estaba Hermione.

-Diana, Hallie, este es mi cuarto, dormirán conmigo si no les molesta-les explico Hermione

-Para nada, no hay problema.-contesto Hallie.

-Aquel cuarto es el de los chicos y por allá esta el baño. Si quieren las dejo para que se instalen

-No, ahorita subimos. Es que tenemos hambre-dijo Diana

-Jeje. Igualitas a Ron. El siempre tiene hambre.

Bajaron a comer y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando sobre como les había ido en el viaje y en estos últimos años.

-Y Ustedes que han hecho? Por que dice Draco que el es el malo?-pregunto Diana

-UUuuuuuu… es una historia muuuuuyyyy larga- dijo Ron

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Hallie, muy interesada.

-Pues, verán. No se si han oído hablar de Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort?- les pregunto Hermione.

-Si, es un mago malo y un niño que sobrevivió a su ataque, casi muere o algo así, no?-pregunto Hallie

-Sip-contesto Hermione

-Y eso que tiene que ver con ustedes?-pregunto Diana

-Que yo soy ese niño-les dijo Harry

-Eres Harry Potter?-pregunto incredula Hallie

-El Harry Potter?-pegunto Diana, igual de incrédula.

-si yo soy

-Y Voldemort tiene seguidores que se hacen llamar mortifagos-les dijo Draco-Y mi papa es uno de ellos. Y yo me e encargado de tratar de hacerles la vida imposible.

-Wow-dijeron las 2

-Y todos estos años desde que entramos a Hogwarts hemos pelado para deshacernos de Voldemort-continuo Ron

-Y hace unos meses mandaron a mi papa a Azkaban-termino Draco

-Wow, definitivamente ustedes tienen una vida muy movida-dijo Hallie

-Jajaja, no tienen idea-les dijo Ron.

El resto de la noche le contaron a Diana y a Hallie todo lo que les había sucedido desde el día en que se hicieron amigos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron a desayunar.

-Y que haremos el día de hoy? –pregunto Hallie

-La feria esta aquí, podemos ir si quieren-les dijo Hermione

-Si vamos. Tiene mucho tiempo que no vamos a una-dijo Diana dando brinquitos

-Feria—pregunto Ron

-Eso no t digo que es. Será una sorpresa.

Se levantaron todos de la mesa, se fueron a cambar y se fueron a la feria.

Llegaron a un parque donde estaba instalada la feria. Había muchos juegos como la montaña rusa, juegos no aptos para cardiacos, los típicos donde te llevas un premio y muchos puestos de comida.

-Wow, Que es todo esto?

-Bienvenido a la feria Ron-le contesto Hermione

-Y que vamos a hacer primero?-pregunto Harry

-Yo quiero subirme a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo Hallie

-Yo quiero un peluche- dijo Diana

-Bueno cada quien que vaya a donde quiera y luego nos vemos aquí en la entrada en 1 hora ok?-propuso Draco.

-Si- dijeron todos

-Quieres ir conmigo?-le pregunto Hallie a Draco

-Claro-y se fueron

-Te acompaño?- pregunto Harry a Diana

-Sip- y se fueron

-Y tu y yo que hacemos?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron.

-Pues ahí dice *casa de los sustos*

-Jeje, ok vamos

Caminaron a la casa. Hermione compro 2 boletos y entraron. Todo estaba oscuro.

-Se supone que me de miedo la oscuridad?-pregunto Ron

-No, es parte del ambiente.

De repente les salio un maniquí de una momia de frente, vendada con manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo y ojos negros y grandes. Ninguno de los 2 se movió o grito.

-Eso no me asusto-comento Ron

-A mi tampoco

-Supongo que después de unos cuantos dementores, mortifagos, dragones y magos tenebrosos ya no todo nos da miedo

-Jaja, creo que tienes razón.

Caminaron un poco más y a su derecha había una cama con una niña encima con cara verde y cortada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Enfrente de ella había un padre echándole agua bendita.

-Ok eso tal vez me perturbe un poco- le informo Ron a Hermione

-si es de una película horrible, sigue caminando- dijo Hermione agarrandolo del brazo para taparse los ojos y arrastrarlo para que caminara.

-No que nada te daba miedo?- dijo Ron riéndose

-Esa película la vi de chiquita. Fue espantosa. No me aleje de mi mama por una semana.

-Tranquila yo te cuido-la abrazo fuerte para calmarla y siguieron caminando.

Mas adelante en una mesa había un tipo que le estaban jalando las extremidades hasta que se le separaban del cuerpo

-Que asco-dijo Hermione

-Que son esos puntos negros encima de el?-pregunto Ron

-Arañas

-Noooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Diana y Harry fueron a un juego de tiro al blanco.

-Sabias que yo soy muy buena en esto?-le presumió Diana

-Enserio? Enséñame

-Con gusto

-Me da 2 armas- le pidió Harry al dueño del juego

Cada quien agarro una.

-Mira, solo cargas, apuntas y disparas-le explico Diana

-Ok. El que tire mas monitos gana, y el que pierda invita los Hot Dogs.

-Perfecto. Ve sacando tu dinero Harry.

Diana tiro todas los monitos a los que le disparo sin desperdiciar ni una balina. Harry fallo 2

-Aquí tienes-le dijo el encargado a Diana mientras le daba un oso de peluche.

-Gracias.

-Y como quieres tu Hot Dog?-le pregunto Harry

-Con todo por favor.

Se dirigieron al carrito de hot dogs y los pidieron.

Hallie y Draco compraron algodones de azúcar y se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Tiene siglos que no me subía a uno de estos- comento Hallie

-Ya habías venido antes a una feria?

-De chiquita mis papas nos llevaban seguido. Oye te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-Es que todavía no me cabe como es que tu eras el chico malo, si no te noto pizca de maldad.

-Jeje, no me conociste antes.-le contesto. Suspiro y continuo- La verdad es que es algo complicado. Mi familia siempre a estado en Slytherin y ahí tienen fama de ser malos, dominantes, los amos del mundo de la magia… puras estupideces si me preguntas. Y pues me sentí presionado, para ser así, para que me aceptaran. Mi papa de chiquito me enseño como portarme y como no. Además como que es costumbre que los que están en Slytherin sean mortifagos, y por un tiempo yo quise ser eso. No quería decepcionar a mi padre. Pero me estaba decepcionando a mi mismo y me dolía, no era feliz. Y estuve frente al señor Tenebroso, ahí me di cuenta de que esto no es lo que yo quiero para mi.

-Que horror. Tener que vivir en una mentira sin poder ser tu mismo.

-Si. Pero ahora el esta en Azkaban y se lo agradezco mucho a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Si me duele que mi papa este ahí y que no se quiera arrepentir pero, creo que es lo mejor. Mi mama le va a pedir el divorcio y se que el no se va a negar. Ahora estamos más tranquilos, y somos libres.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes 2

-Gracias. Y tu? Algún secreto oscuro que quieras contarme? Me lo debes.

-Jaja. A la orden señor.

-No te estoy obligando ni nada, no te enojes.

-No para nada, no te preocupes. Pues la verdad es que tengo uno chiquito.

-Cual?

-Pues que a mí de pequeña me gustaba Ron-le contó sonrojada

-Enserio?

-Si, pero ya se me paso. Si esta muy guapo, la verdad, esta como quiere, pero es mi primo. Y lo quiero mucho. De hecho, una vez imagine que nos besábamos y toda la cosa-dijo mas sonrojada aun

-Jeje, traviesa.

-Y eso no es nada. Te cuento una anécdota?

-Seguro

-Fue una vez con mis amigas. Salimos de la escuela y alado había un edificio vacío, parecía abandonado. Jeje. Y nos metimos. Registramos todos los pisos, creo y después de un ratote que ya llevábamos ahí llego la policía.

-Jaja y que les hicieron?

-Pues la dueña del edificio, una muggle, que estaba hasta arriba los llamo, y nos buscaron y nos sacaron y la señora les dijo que nos llevaran con ellos a sus instalaciones, no me acuerdo como se llama eso.

-Ósea que la policía muggle los arresto?

-Si. No nos arrestaron pero si nos llevaron *detenidos*. De ahí llamaron a nuestros padres y fueron por nosotras. Fue muy divertido. Luego nos acordamos y nos reímos. Fue genial.

-Jaja, pues si eres una traviesa.

De repente el juego empezó a vibrar hasta que se detuvo. Draco y Hallie quedaron hasta arriba. Voltearon hacia abajo para ver que pasaba. Vieron que el operador tenía dificultades con los controles. Los pasajeros de abajo se bajaron del juego y el operador fue por ayuda.

-Supongo que vamos a estar aquí arriba por un buen rato-le dijo Draco a Hallie

-Si, ojala no sea mucho.

-Y cuando cumples años?

-el 26 de abril.

-Entonces, feliz cumpleaños atrasado- la abrazo

-Jaja, gracias.

-Cuando bajemos te daré tu regalo

-Ok.


	5. De paseo Part2

En la entrada.

-Tranquilo Ron, ya paso, eran de plástico-lo calmaba Hermione

-Pero estaban enormes

-No es cierto, ya cálmate

-Hola chicos-saludo Harry

-Que te pasa Ron? Estas muy pálido-le dijo Diana

-Fuimos a la casa de los sustos-la contesto Herm

-y eso te asusto? Son puros monos tontos-le dijo Diana

-Pero había muchas arañas enormes-le contesto Ron.

-Jajaja-Harry y Diana se rieron con ganas.

Paso un señor corriendo y sin querer choco con Harry.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el señor y alcanzo a otro que estaba en el puesto de alado.

-Necesito a Tom. La rueda se descompuso, no gira-lo oyeron decir.

-Que no Draco y Hallie fueron a la rueda de la fortuna?-pregunto Harry

Se miraron todos y fueron corriendo hacia el juego. Cuando llegaron vieron que ya había un montón de gente alrededor. Algunos padres preocupados por sus hijos y vieron a Draco y Hallie hasta arriba en la rueda.

-Se ven tranquilos-dijo Ron

-Ellos si, pero esas niñas no-le contesto Hermione.

-Y su mama tampoco-dijo Diana

-Cúbranme-dijo Hermione

-Que? Por que?-preguntaron todos

-Lo voy a arreglar, tápenme

Los 3 se juntaron alrededor de Hermione. Ella saco su varita de la bolsa y apunto al panel de control del juego. Dijo el conjuro en su mente. El juego dio otra sacudida brusca. Algunos espectadores ahogaron un grito. El juego volvió a girar normalmente, justo en el momento en que regresaba el operador con el mecánico. Se acerco y detuvo el juego para que bajaron los pasajeros, hasta que le toco a Draco y Hallie.

-hola chicos.-saludaron los 2

-Que tal les fue allá arriba?-pregunto Diana

-Bien, se tiene una linda vista desde allá arriba, verdad Draco?

-No me fije, yo solo te miraba a ti- le contesto viéndola a los ojos.

-Uyyyyy-dijeron los demás a coro

Hallie se sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa tímida a Draco

-Y que mas hicieron, traviesos?-les dijo diana

-Nada, solo platicamos-contesto Draco

-Si, aja-contesto Hermione

-Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Harry

-Yo le voy a comprar su regalo a Hallie

-Pues vamos todos-sugirió Ron y se fueron a un juego de tirarle el dardo al globo para que te de premio.

Ron gano un gatito chiquito de peluche que le regalo a Hermione. Harry gano un jugo de lotería y Draco se gano un oso de peluche casi de tamaño real.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Le entrego el regalo a Hallie.

-Gracias

Salieron de la feria y se subieron al camión que los llevaba a la casa de Hermione.

-Y que vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños Harry?- pregunto Ron

-Mmmm, no se no me había puesto a pensar en eso, ya ni me acordaba.

-Cuando es?-pregunto Diana

-El domingo.

-Ósea que tenemos 3 días para planear algo?-pregunto Draco.

-Si, pero que no sea algo tan grande. Yo soy feliz estando con ustedes, con la gente que quiero.

-Que les parece si hacemos una albercada.-sugirió Hermione

-Genial-dijo Ron-les diré a Ginny y a Fred y George que vengan.

-Entonces así será.


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños Harry

Los 3 días siguientes todos se pusieron a arreglar la casa para la fiesta. Hermione y Diana guardaron los adornos frágiles que había en la casa, para que nadie los fuera a romper y sacaron los sillones al patio para que tuvieran donde sentarse. Harry, Draco y Hallie fueron al supermercado a comprar comida y botanas. Ron le mando una carta a sus hermanos, los gemelos quedaron de llevar el alcohol, Ginny dijo que le avisaría a Neville y a Luna para que fueran.

Llego el mero día. Hallie había decorado la casa con globos y serpentinas, y cartel enorme que decía *Feliz cumpleaños Harry*.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos y Ginny. Llegaron a las 8. Harry todavía no se despertaba. Todos los demás ya se habían levantado

-Yo voy a despertarlo-dijo Ginny. Hermione le indico en que cuarto estaba. Subió y entro en el cuarto. Harry esta dormido boca abajo. Solo traía puesto su boxer.

Ginny se quedo viéndolo por un rato. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Pero hoy tenia un plan. Más al rato lo llevaría a cabo, pero era definitivo que Harry Potter iba a ser su novio otra vez. Se acerco a el y le susurro al oído.

-Buenos días- Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. La miro un rato, tratando de reaccionar

-Bueno dias-contesto todo modorro

-Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias-se dio la vuelta y se sentó, se dio cuenta de que solo traía su boxer y agarro la sabana y se tapo.

-Perdón, no te quería espantar-le dijo Ginny

-tranquila, me alegra verte de nuevo

-A mi también

-Que hora es?-le pregunto Harry tallándose los ojos y poniéndose sus lentes

-Las 8:30

-Tienes mucho rato aquí?

-No, acabamos de llegar. Neville y Luna llegan como a las 2

-Ok. Me voy a cambiar. Ahorita bajo si?

-Si allá te veo.- salio del cuarto.

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando bajo Harry.

-Feliz cumpleaños-lo saludaron todos a coro

-Gracias.

-Mis papas te mandan esos regalos Harry- le dijo Fred señalando unas cajas en la barra de la cocina- y nosotros te trajimos una dotación de alcohol del callejón Diagon.-Le enseño 10 botellas de diferentes bebidas.

-Muchas gracias, pero no son muchas?

-No son suficientes cuando se cumplen 17 años y se es mayor de edad

-jajaja- se rieron todos

Terminaron todos de desayunar. De repente… *Din don*

-Deben de ser Neville y Luna.

Hermione fue a abrir la puerta y efectivamente eran ellos.

-Hola chicos, feliz cumpleaños Harry

-Gracias.

-Hola chicos, les presento a mis primas, Hallie y Diana-las presento Ron

-Hola somos Neville y Luna-se presento Neville.

-Bueno creo que ya podemos dar inicio a esta fiesta-dijo George. Se paro, fue hacia el estereo y puso música.

Subieron todos a los cuarto a cambiarse /hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres/ por sus trajes de baño y se metieron a la alberca. Draco y Ron acercaron una mesa con todas las botanas. Fred y George aparecieron una hielera y metieron ahí las botellas. Se la pasaron platicando, poniéndose al día de lo que les había pasado. Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Ginny. Se veía particularmente hermosa ese día. Traía un traje de dos piezas, color rojo, muy chiquito. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la alberca con su vaso en la mano y platicando con Luna, sus primas y Hermione. Traía el cabello suelto y le caía por los hombros y espalda, haciéndola ver las alta. Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry la veía. Lo miro a los ojos y le guiño uno. Harry se puso rojo, le sonrío y se volteo a ver a Ron que estaba platicando con Neville y se les acerco para platicar con ellos.

-Que te pasa Harry? estas muy sonrojado-le pregunto Neville

-No, por nada-le contesto, pero sin querer, casi inconscientemente, volteo a ver a Ginny otra vez

-Es por Ginny verdad?-le pregunto Neville, con una tonillo pícaro.

-Si de hecho. Se me nota mucho?

-Eres muy obvio Harry-le contesto Ron- Por que terminaste con ella? Le dolió mucho. Y te dije que si lastimabas a mi hermana te iba a ir mal a ti.

-No lo hice a propósito, yo si quiero estar con ella, pero lo hice por culpa de Voldemort, no quiero que la encuentre y la lastime peor. No quiero que le pase nada malo, de hecho ni siquiera ustedes deben de estar conmigo.

-Pero Harry nosotros podemos cuidarnos bien solitos. No tienes que ser el escudo de todos. Y por que no regresas con ella? Te aseguro que dirá que si. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz. Además no hemos tenido señales de el lo cual es bueno por que por fin puedes disfrutar de ser un adolescente

-Adulto-lo corrigió Neville

-Si creo que tienen razón. Hablare con ella. Pero más al rato. Pensare en que decirle.-esta bien.

-Ahora, sin me disculpan, yo si le voy a decir a la mujer de mis sueños, si quiere ser mi novia.-dijo Ron y se metió de clavado a la alberca.

-Por fin-dijeron Neville y Harry a coro. En eso se acerco Draco.

-Que pasa? por que *por fin*?

-Ron le va a preguntar a Hermione si quiere ser su novia-le contesto Neville

-Ya era hora.

Se sentaron en un sillón para observar a Ron en ese momento especial.

-Por que se sientan aquí? Y al mismo tiempo?-pregunto George

-Por que miran tanto a Ron y Hermione?

-Se le va a declaran a Hermione-contestaron los 3

-Esto hay que verlo-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y se sentaron con ellos.

Ron se acerco a Hermione.

-Hola chicas, me la prestan por un momento?-dijo cuando abrazo a Hermione

-Claro- contestaron todas

Ron guío a Hermione hacia el otro extremo de la alberca. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ginny y Luna dijeron.

-Se le va a declarar.

Hermione noto que todos se les quedaban viendo.

-Que pasa Ron?

-Quiero decirte algo muy importante

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa

-Tranquila no es nada malo- se paro de frente a ella y la miro a los ojos

-Es que, quiero decirte que…

-Vamos Ron, tu puedes –le gritaron los gemelos y aplaudieron. Ron que no se había percatado de que todos los estaban viendo se puso muy nervioso y rojo como tomate. Tomo aire y prosiguió

-Como te iba diciendo, Hermione. Para mi tu eres muy importante. Eres la persona mas linda, atenta, responsable y hermosa que ya haya conocido.

-Así se hace, vas bien-grito Draco

-Cállense-les grito Ron si dejar de ver a Hermione. El le agarro las manos.

-La verdad es que me harías la persona más feliz del mundo, si me dejas ser tu novio. Y te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, y te voy a amar y a hacerte my feliz.

Hermione se quedo callada unos segundos. Sonrío, agarro a Ron por las mejillas y lo beso. Un pequeño, lindo y tierno beso.

-Claro que si quiero

-UUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYY

-Bravooooo-gritaron todos y aplaudieron

-Ron agarro por la cintura a Hermione, la acerco más a el y la beso. Esta vez con muchas ganas. Un beso largo y apasionado. Por fin eran novios.


	7. Este es tu Regalo

Todos se pararon para felicitarlos. Se metieron a la alberca y se pusieron a bailar. Fred y George rellenaban los vasos de todos en cuanto se vaciaban.

Ya mas entrada la noche, todos estaban bien felices y diciendo puras babosadas.

-Feliz cumple harryyyy-gritaba Ron

-Hurra por Harry, el niño que vivio-dijo Neville

-Jajajaja.

Ginny que estaba bailando con Harry le susurro al oído

-Me acompañas al baño por favor?.

-Claro

Se salieron de la alberca y se dirigieron a la casa.

-Eaaa, tortolitos, a donde van?-grito Hallie

-A ningún lado, chismosa-le contesto Ginny

-No vayan a romper nada-les dijo Diana

-Hay condones en la mesita alado de la cama, en el cajón -les grito Hermione

-Jajajaja-rieron todos

-Pervertida-le contesto Harry

-Y tu por que tienes condones?-pregunto Draco

-Que son esos?-pregunto Ron

-----

Harry y Ginny ya iban subiendo la escalera. Al llegar a la puerta del baño Ginny se detuvo, giro y se metió al cuarto de Hermione.

-No ibas al baño?

-Nop. Ven- Harry se metió al cuarto. Ginny cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Que haces?- pregunto Harry

-Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-avanzo hasta quedar cara a cara con el

-Si? Y cual es?-Le pregunto un poco nervioso. Ginny estaba muy cerca de el. Podía oler su aroma. Sentía su aliento en su cuello.

-Yo-abrazo lentamente a Harry por el cuello y lo beso.

Al principio Harry se quedo congelado, lo tomo desprevenido. Pero casi enseguida se relajo. Abrazo a Ginny por la cintura y la acerco mas a el. Extrañaba mucho esos labios, tan calidos y suaves. Ginny le acariciaba el cuello y la nuca. Jugaba con su cabello. Harry le acariciaba la espalda. Ella lo empujo un poco hasta que las piernas de Harry tocaron con la cama y se doblaron. Ginny se sentó arriba y de frente a el. Lo volvió a besar. Esta vez sus manos pasaban de su cuello a su pecho y sus brazos. Harry estaba muy músculos, tenía los cuadros del abdomen bien formados. A Ginny le encantaba tocar esa parte de Harry. Harry la abrazo más. Besaba su cuello y sus hombros. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Ginny sintiendo su piel suave. Una de sus manos encontró el moño que sujetaba el top de su traje de baño. Tiro de un lado despacio. Con la otra mano busco el otro moño que va atrás del cuello y también tiro de el. El top cayó lentamente hasta el suelo, dejando a Ginny descubierta. Harry le miro un poco los pechos. La inclino hacia atrás y la beso desde el cuello bajando, entreteniéndose un rato con su pechos, agarrando uno y luego el otro, hasta bajar por su abdomen. Ginny se enderezo y beso a Harry en la boca. Giro la cabeza de Harry ligeramente haca la izquierda y mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja. Harry suspiro ante el contacto. Ginny beso su cuello, bajo por su hombros. Empujo a Harry para que se acostara. Trazo una linea, con la lengua, desde su pecho hasta el borde del short.

Harry volvió a suspirar pero esta vez se aferro a la sabana. Ginny acaricio con una mano el miembro de Harry por encima del short. Harry arqueo la espalda y soltó un gemido leve. Ginny le bajo el short lentamente hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Harry estaba excitadísimo. Ginny se acerco y le beso los muslos y subió un poco más pero nunca toco su miembro. Harry se retorcía de placer en la cama, ya casi tenía la sabana encima. Entonces Ginny se levanto y lo miro. Harry también la miro. Ella se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en la cadera y lentamente se bajo el calzón. Harry por mas que quería no podía apartarle la mirada del trasero. Ginny giro la cabeza y lo vio de reojo. Lo tenía justo como quería. Llevaba tiempo planeándolo y deseándolo a el. Harry ya no aguantaba, quería tenerla ya. La deseaba demasiado. La amaba tanto y quería demostrárselo. Quería hacerla sentir lo que el sentía. Quería hacerla feliz. se levanto de la cama. Agarro a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella. La beso.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Harry

Se acostaron en la cama. El arriba de ella. Ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Harry se acordó de lo que le dijo Hermione. Estiro la mano y abrió el cajón. Saco un condón y se lo puso.

-Estas lista?

-Si

Harry se inclino sobre ella. La beso y suavemente la penetro. Ginny soltó un gemido que quedo ahogado en el beso, pero Harry lo noto. Supo que le gusto, así que, despacio, se movió, dentro y fuera de ella. Ginny se aferraba a su espalda. Harry decidió acelerar un poco más el ritmo. Ginny soltó unos gemidos. Sin detenerse, Harry bajo una mano y con un dedo le acariciaba el clítoris. Esta vez, ella le araño la espalda a Harry al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la suya. Harry se excitaba mas solo de verla a ella gozar de el. Acelero otro poco. Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados. No podía creer lo que sentía. Era lo máximo. Estar con su amado y sentirlo. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero no le bastaba, quería fundirse con el. Lo amaba tanto. Casi sin darse cuenta los 2 estaba gimiendo, casi gritando. Ella abrió los ojos y miro a Harry. Este le devolvió la mirada, llena de amor y placer.

-Te amo-le susurro ella

En ese momento Harry termino. Suspiro, tratando de recuperar el aire. Se dejo caer sobre Ginny. Ella lo abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, abrazados.

-Ginny?

-Si?

Harry se levanto un poco y se sentó alado de ella.

-Te amo. Perdóname por haber terminado contigo. Es que no quiero que te pase nada malo. Eres lo más importante y lo que más quiero en esta vida. Si te pierdo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-Tranquilo, amor. Se que te preocupa mucho, pero no tienes que estar solo. Además yo puedo cuidarme sola, no se si recuerdes.

-Lo se. Y ya no quiero estar solo. Quieres volver a ser mi novia?

-Claro que si

Ginny se sentó y beso tiernamente a Harry.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar.-dijo Ginny

-Si deberíamos.

Se levantaron y se volvieron a vestir. Harry tiro el condón a la basura.

-Oye, que es eso?-pregunto Ginny

-Protección. Para no embarazarte.

-Tontito. Yo ya me había tomado una poción

-Ósea que ya tenias todo esto planeado? Tramposa

-Perdóname. Es que yo te extrañaba demasiado y quería darte una sorpresita, un empujoncito. O me vas a decir que no te gusto?

-Me encanto. Eres hermosa-se acerco Harry a ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso.

-Tu también.-beso- te amo.

-Y yo a ti


	8. La Boda

**Perdon por tardar tanto y perdon por que el cap siento ke me salio algo simple pero les prometo que los que siguen van a estar mas divertidos y mejores. Y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**

-Por que tardaron tanto? No iban nada mas al baño?-pregunto Ron

-Shhh. Déjalos Ron. Esas cosas no se cuentan.-dijo Luna

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la orilla de la alberca.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya se acabo todo el alcohol-les informo Fred que traía una botella en la mano.

-Y tenemos que irnos ya, o mama se va a preocupar- dijo George saliéndose de la alberca

-Ok. Por cierto la boda se cambio para el miércoles no el sábado-informo Ginny

-Y eso?-pregunto Hermione

-Es que solo ese día estaba libre el que los va a casar

-Bueno ya nos vamos, los vemos el miércoles-dijo Fred que estaba parado alado de George listos para irse

-Te amo-le susurro Harry en el oído a Ginny

Ella nada mas le sonrío, le guiño un ojo, se paro y se fue a reunir con Fred y George, se agarraron las manos y desaparecieron.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos también. Feliz cumpleaños Harry.-dijo Neville

-Cuídate Harry-se despidió Luna. Se vistieron y salieron hacia la calle

-Ok, nosotros solos otra vez.-dijo Ron- deberíamos ir a dormir antes de que nos duela la cabeza.

Todos se salieron de la alberca y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

3 días han pasado ya. Hoy se casan Bill y Fleur.

Los chicos ya estaban abajo en la sala esperando a que ellas terminaran de arreglarse

-Ya mero? Vamos a llegar para despedir a todos- les grito Ron con sarcasmo

-Ya casi- grito Diana

Esperaron otros 5 min. Y por fin bajaron.

Iban con vestidos, bien arregladas y peinadas. Hermione se acerco a saludar a Ron. Diana y Hallie saludaron a Draco y a Harry.

-Listo, como nos vamos?- pregunto Hermione.

-Por traslador- le dijo Ron y señalo una taza de te.

La tocaron todos al mismo tiempo y en 3 segundos ya estaban en la entrada a la Madriguera.

Había mucha gente en la casa. Había gente del trabajo del señor Weasley. Familia de Fleur, familia de Ron, gente del trabajo de Bill y uno que otro maestro de Hogwarts.

Todos ya se estaban sentando en el jardín. La ceremonia estaba apunto de empezar.

Los papas de Ron estaban al frente con el ministro de casamiento y con Bill esperando a que Fleur llegara. Todos los saludaron con la mano.

Entonces empezó a sonar una canción.*la típica canción de entrada de la novia a su boda* y Fleury apareció al fondo con su vestido blanco y con una cola muy larga, acompañada de su padre. Todo el mundo se puso de pie. Delante de ella empezó a caminar Gabrielle, aventando pétalos de rosas blancas. Avanzaban despacio hasta llegar a Bill. Fleur se despidió de su papa y tomo el brazo de Bill y voltearon a ver al ministro.

-Pueden sentarse-dijo el ministro. Todos se sentaron –Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de William Weasley y Fleur Delancoure…

El ministro continuo si discurso. Se entregaron los anillos al mismo tiempo que decían sus votos.

-William Weasley-llamo el ministro- ¿Aceptas a Fleur Delancoure como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Y tu Fleur Delancoure, ¿Aceptas a William Weasley como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, estar con el en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Por el derecho que me otorga el ministerio de magia yo ahora los pronuncio marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Se besaron. Se separaron y voltearon a ver a sus invitados.

-Les presento- dijo el ministro- al señor y la señora Weasley.

Todos se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo. Otros llorando. La señora Weasley estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas abrazando a su esposo.

De repente, aparecieron mesas y sillas alrededor d los invitados, dejando espacio al centro, con grandes adornos al centro de las mesas. Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Empezó a sonar una canción y se oyó una voz

-Ahora, denle un fuerte aplauso a los novios por que van a pasar a bailar su primer baile de casados.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y los novios pasaron al centro a bailar.

Cuando terminaron de bailar todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir. La pareja se fue a sentar a su mesa y aparecieron unos meceros con la comida. Como había barra libre, el grupo de amigos aprovecho para pedir lo que quisieran.

Al término de la comida volvió a comenzar la música. Los novios fueron los primeros en levantarse y empezar la fiesta. Poco a poco se les fue uniendo más gente.

Dumbledore se acerco a la mesa del grupo de amigos.

-Buenas noches jóvenes. Como la están pasando?

-Muy bien, gracias.-contestaron varios.

-Si no les molesta, me gustaría hablar con las señoritas Hallie y Diana a solas.

-No es molestia-le contesto Hallie. Las 2 se pararon y lo siguieron a la casa.

-Me gusta esa canción –dijo Ron- Quieres bailar conmigo Hermione?

-Claro-le contesto con una sonrisa y separaron

Unos segundos mas tarde apareció Ginny.

-Hola Harry, hola Draco.

-Hola- saludaron los 2. Harry inclino para besar a Ginny que ya se había sentado alado de el

-No los vi llegar. Si vieron la ceremonia? Estuvo bonita verdad?

-Si estuvo preciosa-le contesto Harry- Tu también te ves preciosa

-Gracias. Tú también vienes muy guapo el día de hoy

-Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Claro que si.

Pero en ese mismo momento iba llegando la señora Weasley

-Ginny, necesito que me ayudes a repartir los recuerditos en lo que yo ayudo a Fleur a cambiarse-le dijo agarrandola por el brazo-Hola Harry, Draco. Todo bien? Ya comieron?

-Si señora, todo bien, gracias.-le contesto Harry

-Gracias por invitarme señora Weasley-le dijo Draco

-De nada hijo, siéntete como encasa. Bueno los dejo Fleur tiene prisa por irse a su luna de miel-Ella y Ginny se metieron a la casa al mismo tiempo que Hallie y Diana salían.

-Hola chicas- saludo Draco- que les dijo Dumbledore? Ya saben en que casa van a estar?

-Sip. Yo voy a estar en Griffyndor-le dijo Diana

-Y tu Hallie?-pregunto Harry

-En Slytherin

Harry y Draco se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Que? Por que se quedan así? Es eso malo?-pregunto Hallie muy preocupada.  
-No para nada- recontesto Draco- Significa que vas a estar conmigo.-le dijo con una sonrisota.

Hallie se relajo un poco.

-Cierto, creí que iba a estar sola. No me acordaba que tu estabas ahí.

La canción cambio.

-No quieren ir a bailar?-les pregunto Draco

-Si –le contestaron las 2 y los cuatro se unieron a Ron y Hermione en el centro de la pista.


	9. Revelaciones

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la boda. Todos estaban sentados en la sala viendo una película. Hermione, como ya la había visto y se la sabia de memoria, se puso a platicar con Ron, afuera en el patio.

-Y así fue como aprendí a nadar- le contó Hermione

-Oye Herm, tengo algo importante que decirte-le dijo Ron con una cara muy seria

-Que pasa, Ron?

-Prométeme que no te vas a poner a gritar y a golpearme

-Te lo prometo

-Te acuerdas de que cuando llegamos nos pusimos una peda

-Sip

-Que tanto te acuerdas de esa noche?

-Pues que tomamos y platicamos… creo que Harry se fue a dormir después, pero hasta ahí, por que? Ya me pusiste nerviosa, que hice?

-Tranquila, es que pues tu y yo nos pusimos a jugar a hacernos preguntas… Y yo ya tenia todo planeado. Ya llevaba un buen rato pensando en como hacerle para que me dijeras la verdad. Y nos pusimos a jugar… Y pues te pregunte si yo te gustaba, y me dijiste que si- Hermione se tapo la boca- y así supe que si te gustaba y me preguntaste que si me podías besar… y pues nos besamos

-Oh, por Dios-exclamo Hermione

-Si, y pues como que las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, y además yo te amo tanto, y me emocione por que si te gusto, y yo llevaba conteniéndome tanto tiempo y pues terminamos en el cuarto de tus padres.

-Oh por Dios

-Por favor, no me mates

-No te voy a matar-dijo Hermione sonriendo-es que no creí que eso fuera a pasar. Con razón el día en la alberca, estabas muy convencido y feliz y emocionado, ya sabias que te iba a decir que si.

-Si, apoco no te alegro que lo hiciera?

-Si, mucho.-se quedo callada y pensativa

-Que tienes amor?

-Es que me gustaría poder recordar como fue. Lo hice bien?

-Estupenda mi amor. Te veías hermosa. Y si quieres te puedo ayudar a recordar-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara.

-Me encantaría.-Se acerco a Ron y lo beso, abrazándolo por el cuello. Ron la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Lentamente Ron acariciaba su espalda, hombros y brazos, con delicadeza. Hermione pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Ron, acercándolo más a ella. Le encantaba el sabor de esos labios, tan suaves. No quería alejarse de ellos, pero Ron se separo.

-Vamos a tu cuarto-le pidió

-Ok

Se metieron a la casa en silencio para que nadie volteara a verlos. Subieron las escaleras y se metieron al cuarto de Hermione. Ron cerró la puerta con seguro. Cuando se volteo Hermione lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo a la cama. Se sentó arriba de el, le quito la camisa y lo beso. Después beso su cuello y fue descendiendo por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a la orilla de su pantalón. Se lo desabrocho y se lo quito con todo y boxer. Paso sus manos por la parte interna de los muslos de Ron sin tocar su parte. Las subía y antes de tocar sus testículos las bajaba. Luego paso su lengua por una de sus ingles, de afuera hacia adentro y antes de tocar su miembro, se regresaba. Ron se aferraba a las sabanas. Levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

-Por favor-fue lo único que atino a decir.

Hermione se inclino otra vez sobre el y metió la punta de su miembro en su boca.

-Ooohhh!!-exclamo Ron.

Hermione se movió de arriba abajo lentamente metiendo cada vez un poco mas el pene de Ron en su boca. Ron temblaba de placer. Con una mano alzo el cabello de Hermione hacia un lado para poder verla mejor. No podía creer que ella le estuviera haciendo eso. Ni en sus mas locos sueños se imagino en esa posición y eso lo excito aun mas.

Hermione se movió un poco más rápido. No podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, aunque no era tan malo como había imaginado. Se sentía bien teniendo el control. Se sentía bien teniendo a Ron bajo su poder, temblando. Lo miro a los ojos y vio todo el placer y deseos que sentía el, reflejados en ellos. Pero ahora ella quería sentir un poco de ese placer, así que se detuvo. Ron alzo la cara, para ver por que se había detenido.

Hermione se quito la blusa y el brassiere.

-Te quiero a ti Ron- se desabrocho el pantalón- dentro de mi- se lo quito.

Ron la tomo por la cintura y la acostó en la cama. Se puso sobre ella. Ella lo rodeo con las piernas por la cintura. Estiro una mano y abrió el cajón de su mesa y saco un condón. Lo abrió y se lo puso a Ron.

-Para que es eso?-pregunto un poco extrañado

-Para que no me embaraces.

-Oh-Fue lo único que dijo. Ron se acomodo en la entrada de Hermione y despacio la penetro.

-Aaahhh!-exclamo Hermione

-Estas bien?-pregunto Ron preocupado

-Si, se siente rico

-Lo se, amor-le contesto Ron un poco mas calmado.

Empezó despacio, entrando y saliendo de ella, para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño (que no era nada pequeño ;D). Hermione le acariciaba la espalda y lo atraía hacia si. Ron acelero un poco más el ritmo al ver la aprobación de Hermione. Ron la volvió a besar y bajo una mano para acariciar su clítoris. Hermione gimió, pero el sonido quedo atrapado en los labios de Ron, que movió mas rápido. Se separo tantito de ella para verla a los ojos.

-Te gusta?

-Si- le contesto entre jadeos- Me encantas

Ron la embistió un poco más rápido. Quería hacerla sentir todo lo que ella le había provocado antes. Quería verla feliz. Quería hacerla gozar de el y con el. Se tuvo que apoyar en su 2 manos por que si no se caería. Hermione ya no gemía, gritaba con el placer que su novio le estaba provocando. La agarraban las nalgas y le aruñaba la espalda. Se sentía en el cielo con el dentro de ella. Lo miro a los ojos y le agarro una mejilla. Ron también la miro.

-Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Hermione cerró sus ojos, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda.

-OOOHHH RON!!-grito ella, mientras se aferraba a sus brazos.

-HERMIONE!!-Le dio unas embestidas más y se vino.

Se salio de ella y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo preciosa-le dijo el al oído

-Y yo a ti. Eres genial

-TU eres maravillosa-le beso la frente.

Ron se levanto, se quito el condón y lo tiro a la basura.

-Que inventos se crean los muggles.

-Pero funcionan.-de repente, una idea cruzo por la mente de Hermione. ¿Habría Ron usado protección con ella la otra noche?

-"Como crees que no Hermione?"-pensó – "Si lo estuvo planeando por mucho tiempo obvio que previo eso. Como puedes pensar mal de el"

-Hem!

-Que pasa?-pregunto espantada

-Te estoy hablando y no me contestas. Que tienes? Que piensas?

-Nada, amor. Solo estoy recordando.

-Si? Te gusto?

-Me encantas, todo en ti me encanta. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado.

-Te amo-la beso- tengo hambre, amor.

-Jaja, cuando no? Vamos a la cocina.

-Ok.- se vistieron y salieron del cuarto. Abajo todos seguían viendo la película. Ron y Hermione se metieron a la cocina y se pusieron a hacer de comer.


	10. Una Tarde Muy Agitada

Voy a la alberca, quien viene conmigo?- pregunto Ron cuando bajo las escaleras, ya cambiado en su short. Hacia un lindo día soleado y perfecto para refrescarse en el agua.

-vamos todos- dijo Draco

-Yo llevo las bebidas- dijo Harry metiéndose a la cocina

-Yo te ayudo- le dijo Hallie

Los demás se fueron a cambiar mientras Harry y Hallie preparaban las bebidas y las llevaban afuera. Después subieron a cambiarse cuando los demás bajaban.

Se metieron al agua y se pusieron a nadar un rato. Después llegaron Hallie y Harry y se sentaron en la orilla de la alberca con sus bebidas.

-Tengo una idea-grito Diana de repente

-Que?-dijeron todos

-Hagamos un concurso chicos vs. chicas, en una pasarela!

-Si!!-corearon todos

-Con baile, coreografía y toda la cosa, va?

-Claro

-Pero quien va a ser el juez?- pregunto Draco

-Mmmmm, buena pregunta- dijo Diana

-Ya se, ahorita vengo- dijo Hermione y desapareció, en menos de 10 regreso con Ginny, ya vestida para la ocasión.

-Hola! Si no les importa yo seré la jueza

-Si!

-Quien va primero-pregunto Harry

-Chicas!-gritaron ellas. Se pararon y se metieron a la casa.

-Hola Harry-se le acerco Ginny

-Hola-se besaron- Te extrañe, como has estado?

-Bien, mama ya esta tranquila y yo también, Bill y Fleur regresan en unos días. Por cierto, mama ya me dejo quedarme a dormir aquí hasta que regresemos a la escuela. Al rato voy por mi ropa.

-Que bueno amor, ahora si podremos estar juntos.-se volvieron a besar

-Eaa!, tortolos.-grito Ron unos cuantos metros allá con Draco.-Harry quiero ganar, ven para acá.

-Y cual es el premio?-pregunto Ginny

-No se-dijeron los 3 chicos.

-Le preguntare a ellas-se ofreció Ginny y se metió a la casa-Chicas, cual va a ser el premio?

-No se, no se me había ocurrido-dijo Diana

-Que tal si lo dejamos para el final, el equipo que gane se reúne y deciden juntos que es lo que quisieran de premio?-sugirió Hallie

-Me parece buena idea, iré a comunicárselo a los chicos-contesto Ginny y salio de la casa.- dicen ellas, que el premio se decide hasta lo último. El equipo ganador se reúne y deciden juntos su cual seria el mejor premio, les parece bien?

-Claro

-Por supuesto

-Perfecto

-Muy bien, ahora solo falta esperar a que ellas estén listas, por favor ustedes tomen asiento por acá.-les indico Ginny y se sentó a lado de Harry, a la orilla de la alberca.

-Están listos?-pregunto Hermione dese dentro de la casa- ya vamos a salir

-Adelante-grito Ron.

Entonces, la música empezó a sonar. Era "Crazy in love" de Beyonce y salieron una por una desfilando como en la pasarela y al ritmo de la música. Primero Hallie, luego Hermione y por ultimo Diana, cada quien con su diminuto traje de baño. Dieron la vuelta y se acomodaron en su lugar y bailaron una coreografía recién ensayada, un baile muy sensual. Luego se juntaron hasta quedar bien pegadas, cuerpo contra cuerpo y siguieron bailando, acariciándose los brazos, las cinturas, las piernas y a veces las nalgas entre ellas. Los chicos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, a Ron, que tenia la boca abierta, casi se le sale la baba de ver a su novia y a sus primas tan sexys. Draco, sin estar consiente de ello, puso una mano sobre sus partes _(pero no se apretó, ni nada, eeehhh!! ;D)_

Con un movimiento rápido de sus varitas, las chicas habían hecho aparecer confeti que cayo sobre ellas para el gran final, donde cada una escogió su pose favorita.

Los chicos aplaudían como locos y chiflaban y gritaban para felicitarlas. Las chicas hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a sentar alado de ellos.

-Es su turno, chicos-dijo Diana

-Buena suerte-le dijo Hallie a Draco en el oído, muy sensualmente. El volteo a mirarla a los ojos, con la misma sensualidad reflejada en los suyos y se levanto.

Hermione le dio un beso enorme y apasionado a Ron y también se levanto para unirse a Draco y Harry que ya lo esperaban en la entrada de la casa.

Cambiaron de canción, pusieron la de "Sweet Dreams", y salieron de la casa, cada quien con una silla. Las pusieron en fila, no muy separadas y luego se pararon enfrente para bailar, muy sexy y enseñando sus músculos. Después de unos segundos se acercaron a las chicas, las cargaron y las sentaron en las sillas. Se pararon frente a ellas, (Harry frente a Diana, Draco frente a Hallie y Ron frente a Hermione) y empezaron a bailarles. Las chicas no lo podían creer, estaban nerviosas. Hallie hasta temblaba, pero estaba fascinada viendo al escultural hombre frente a ella.

Ellos les agarraban las manos y las hacían tocarlos. En el pecho, la espalda, incluso en el trasero. Las chicas tenían las mejillas rojas de lo acaloradas que estaban, se estaban excitando de ver a los músculos y fuertes y, por lo visto, bien dotados hombres que estaban bailando para ellas. Obviamente ellos también estaban excitados y duritos.

Draco se sentó en el regazo de Hallie, de frente a ella. Agarro sus manos otra vez se las paso por todo el pecho, lentamente descendiendo hasta llegar al borde de su bermuda. Hallie no pudo resistir más e inclino la cabeza hacia delante y lo beso. Alzo sus manos y agarro a Draco por las mejillas, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, besándolo más profundamente. Entonces, Draco paro, levanto a Hallie por la cintura, cargándola. Ella se aferro de el por el cuello y con sus piernas lo abrazo por la cintura y, besándose, se metieron a la casa. Draco se dirigió a la sala. Recostó a Hallie en un sillón y luego se subió el arriba de ella. La acaricio en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarse. Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas. Ella lo acariciaba de la espalda y los brazos. Draco paso una de sus manos por sus pechos, masajeándolos, y jalo los pedazos de tela que le cubrían sus pechos hacia los lados, dejándolos expuestos. Se inclino sobre ellos para besarlos. Ella le pasaba las manos por el cabello, alborotándolo. Le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Después, Draco le quito el calzón, e introdujo, cuidadosamente, 2 dedos en la entrada de ella. Hallie arqueo la espalda de placer. El la estimulo un poco mas, después saco los dedos, se bajo la bermuda, se inclino sobre ella para besarla, se acomodo y lentamente la penetro…

------------

Ron ayudo a Hermione a levantarse de la silla y la condujo al mini cuarto de servicio que estaba detrás de ellos. Cerró la puerta, con seguro y sentó a Hermione arriba de la lavadora. La beso en la boca en el cuello. Bajó a su pecho, hacia su abdomen. Despacio alzo las manos y le quito el calzón a Hermione, le abrió un poco más las piernas. Le beso primero una y luego la otra. Desde la rodilla hasta la ingle y luego con la punta de la lengua le toco al clítoris. Hermione se aferraba a las orillas de la lavadora, su cuerpo temblaba con el placer que le estaba provocando su novio. Ron movió mas abajo su lengua y se la metió. Hermione soltó un gemido, y le siguieron varios más. Estaba súper excitada, y le gustaba mucho lo que le estaba haciendo Ron pero quería más, así que le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo levanto.

-Te quiero adentro- y lo beso apasionadamente. Ron se bajo la bermuda, paso sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Hermione y la cargo. Ella se aferro a su cuello. El la recargo sobre la pared. Hermione acomodo a Ron en su entrada y este la penetro…

------------

Harry seguía bailando, parado, delante de Diana, pero dándole la espalda, por que en realidad estaba viendo a Ginny y el baile era mas para ella que para Diana. Pero Diana no sabia, ni siquiera sabia que andaban, no los había visto juntos y no sabia que ya habían andado antes. Entonces ella estaba concentrada solo en el trasero de Harry.

-Espérame, 5 min.,no me tardo- le dijo Diana a Harry se levanto y se metió a la casa.

Harry se detuvo y se sentó en la silla. Ginny se levanto y se acerco a el.

-Que rico bailas-le dijo ella al oído.

-Mmm..., tu bailas mejor preciosa.- la agarro de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, de frente a el, y la beso tiernamente.

-Que están haciendo? – grito Diana. Voltearon a verla.

-Besándonos, por que?- pregunto Ginny, sin entender la razón de su enojo.

-Pero, el esta soltero, y…

-No, el es mi novio, ya tenemos rato juntos-le contesto aun sin entender

-Pero… el… no… ashh…rayos-dijo entrecortadamente y se dejo caer de rodillas.

-Que te pasa Diana?-le pregunto Ginny levantándose y acercándose a ella para consolarla.

-Es que… pues el me gusta y pensé en que tal vez… podría pasar algo entre nosotros… pero tu andas con el… yo ni sabia, te lo juro… perdón… que tonta soy

-No lo eres, tranquila, simplemente no sabias, no te pongas mal.

-Es que tiene rato que no tengo novio, y me siento mal por que aquí todos ya tienen, yo también quiero cariño.

-Ayy Diana. Vas a ver que pronto encontraras a la persona ideal. No te desesperes.

-Que podemos hacer para animarte?- le pregunto Harry, acercándose a ellas.

-No se-contesto sin ganas, pero casi enseguida se le ocurrió algo- Harían lo que sea?

-Pues si- contesto Harry un poco receloso.

-Te gusta Ginny verdad?

-Si, mucho-contesto el todavía dudando, sin entender por que le preguntaba eso.

-Y te gustaría tenerla en tus brazos ahorita?-le pregunto otra vez Diana

-Si-contesto honestamente Harry

-Y no te gustaría mejor… tenernos a las 2?-No espero a que Harry le contestara. Agarro a Ginny de la cara y la beso. Ginny se quedo quieta. No se esperaba eso, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la veía fijamente. Alzo la vista y vio que Harry también tenia los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos. Diana se separo de Ginny.

-Solo por un rato, después los dejo en paz-les dijo Diana

-Pues a mi no me molesta-dijo de repente Ginny

Harry la miro, todavía con cara de sorprendido

-Este…

-Tomare eso como un si-dijo Diana. Tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la volvió a besar.

Esta vez Ginny si reacciono y lo disfruto. Abrazo a Diana por el cuello. Y poco a poco se besaban con más ganas. Se acariciaban la espalda y los brazos. Ginny abrió ligeramente un ojo para ver que hacia Harry. El seguía con los ojos abiertos hasta el tope, pero su expresión reflejaba que le gustaba lo que veía y que ponía mucha atención en cada movimiento de ellas. Entonces, Ginny bajo lentamente una mano y la puso sobre una nalga de Diana y la apretó. Harry lo noto. Se mordió el labio.

Ginny se separo de Diana y le dijo a Harry

-Te gusta?

-Si

-Quieres acompañarnos?-le pregunto Diana

-Si

-Entonces subamos a un cuarto- le dijo Ginny

Las 2 se acercaron a Harry, lo agarraron de los brazos y se fueron hacia adentro. Ginny fue la primera en entrar y lo primero que vio fue a Hallie con Draco. Se volteo y le hizo una seña a los demás para que se quedaran callados. Cruzaron la cocina, hasta las escaleras, de puntitas. Diana no pudo evitar voltear a verlos y dijo "Bitch" en silencio, hacia su hermana, y siguió avanzando atrás de Harry. Ginny se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos, espero a que entraran y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Siéntate en la cama cariño-le dijo Ginny a Harry- Solo mira

-Y disfruta-completo Diana. Volteo a ver a Ginny y se volvieron a besar. Esta vez se besaron en el cuello y los hombros, dándose pequeños mordiscos y soltando ligeros gemidos de vez en cuando. Diana le deshizo el moño al top de Ginny y se lo quito. Se agacho y beso sus pechos. Después se agacho mas, besando su abdomen. Lentamente puso sus manos en la cadera de Ginny y le bajo el calzón. Harry, sentadito, seguía sin creer completamente que le estuviera pasando esto. Tenía las manos en sus muslos peligrosamente cerca de su miembro. Ginny le puso una mano en el mentón a Diana, la ayudo a levantarse y la volvió a besar. Pasó sus manos por los pechos, agarro el top y lo corrió hacia ambos lados para dejarlos al descubierto. Volvió a agarrarselos y se los apretó un poco. Harry no pudo evitarlo. Puso una de sus manos sobre su miembro y empezó a acariciarse por encima de la bermuda. En verdad estaba excitado y muy duro. Tenia a su novia y a su prima besándose y tocándose para deleite de el, que mas podía pedir. Ginny se agacho un poco para poder besarle los pechos a Diana y se entretuvo con un pezón de ella; incluso la mordió suavemente. Harry se tallo un poco mas duro ante el incentivo. Ginny volteo a Diana de manera que quedara de espaldas a Harry y le quito el calzón lentamente. Harry soltó un ligero "ooo".

Se voltearon las 2 a ver a Harry.

-Permítenos ayudarte-le dijo Ginny

-Recuéstate- le dijo Diana

El obedeció, se hizo un poco mas para atrás y se acostó por completo. Entre las 2 le quitaron la bermuda a Harry dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se subieron a la cama y se arrodillaron, una a cada lado de el. Cada quien agarro una mano de el y la deslizaron debajo de ellas, entre sus piernas.

-Tócanos Harry-le dijo Diana

Y Harry obedeció otra vez. Les metió 2 dedos a cada una y las acaricio. Los metía y los sacaba. Ellas se mojaban un poco mas cada que el salía. Ginny gemía y se acariciaba los senos. Diana movía ligeramente la cadera. Ginny recordó que le habían dicho a Harry que lo ayudarían, así que tomo su miembro y lo acaricio suavemente de arriba abajo. Harry cerró los ojos ante la caricia y movió un poco más rápido las manos. Ginny capto el mensaje y también lo acaricio más rápido. Diana sintió el cambio, volteo a ver a Ginny y vio lo que hacia y le ayudo. Puso una mano sobre los testículos de Harry y los acaricio. Harry abrió los ojos para verlas. Tenían las mejillas coloradas y el placer escrito en sus ojos, ambas respiraban aceleradamente y al mismo tiempo lo hacían gozar a el. Diana, con su mano libre, atrajo la cara de Ginny para besarla. Harry saco sus dedos y les acaricio el clítoris. Ellas se estremecieron, les temblaron las piernas y gimieron más fuerte pero no se dejaron de besar y acariciaron a Harry más fuerte. Pero ellas ya querían más. Se detuvieron y detuvieron a Harry. Diana se sentó de golpe sobre el pene de Harry. Este grito bajito. Ginny se sentó sobre la cara de Harry, de frente a Diana. Harry enseguida metió su lengua en Ginny y Diana se movía en Harry, de adelante hacia atrás, con el completamente adentro de ella. Harry gimió más fuerte pero siguió atendiendo a Ginny. Le metía y sacaba la lengua, luego le tallaba el clítoris. A Ginny le temblaban demasiado las piernas y se apoyaba en diana para no caerse por completo. Se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente los senos. Harry movía un poco las caderas de manera de que Diana se moviera también de arriba abajo. Entonces Ginny se levanto.

-mi turno- le dijo a Diana

Diana se levanto y se sentó mas arriba de la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera. Ginny se puso a gatas enfrente de ella y Harry se arrodillo detrás de Ginny. La penetro de golpe.

-Aaaa!

Harry se movía rápido dentro y fuera de ella, la tenia fuertemente agarrada por la cintura. Ginny levanto una mano y metió 2 dedos en Diana. Se los metía y sacaba al ritmo en que Harry la embestía a ella. Diana cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando. Extendió una mano y con el dedo índice se acaricio el clítoris. Los 3 estaban en pleno clímax. Los 3 gritaban.

-Oooohh!

-Si,si,si

-AAAAAA!!!

Harry se salio apresuradamente de Ginny y se vino sobre la cama. Ginny saco sus dedos de Diana y esta quito su mano y se relajo, resbalando un poco hacia abajo. Harry se acostó alado de Diana y Ginny se acostó encima de Harry. Se quedaron un rato quietos, exhaustos tratando de recuperar el aliento, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

jeje ke tal, kreo ke esta vez me supere ami misma :P espero les gustee, me costo trabajo escribirlo y acerlo coerentee


	11. Premios

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el suelo, abrazados.

-Te Amo

-Y yo a ti-le contesto Ron y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, tengo hambre

-Mmm... estoy de acuerdo. Que comeremos?

-Que te parece si ordenamos comida china? No tengo ganas de hacer nada.

-Comida china?

-Te va a gustar, yo lo se.

-Esta bien, confío en ti-se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa.

Hola-dijo Draco

-Hola-contesto Hallie

-Como dormiste, bella durmiente?

-A poco me dormí mucho?

-No, como media hora. Tienes el sueño bien profundo

-Por que lo dices?

-enserio, no oíste nada?

-Nop

-Pero si estaban a los gritos

-Quienes?

-Pues supongo que eran Harry, Ginny y Diana

-Por que gritaban?

-me imagino que de placer. No parecía que estuvieran peleando

-Enserio? Ellos 3? Juntos?

-Si

-Pero a que hora entraron que no los vi?

-Yo tampoco, pero los gritos estaban a todo volumen

-Wow, quien los viera, mi hermana y mi prima y Harry. Puaj!

-Jajaja! Si es raro

-Como se les ocurre, no puedo creerlo.

-Oye…

-Si?

-Se que es un poco tarde, pero… me gustas… y mucho

Hallie se ruborizo un poco pero lo miro a los ojos.

-Tu también me gustas mucho… y mas después de lo que hicimos

-Jeje, lo se. La verdad es que me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación

-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?

-Básicamente

-En ese caso, me encantaría ser tu novia

-Gracias- Le acaricio la mejilla, y viéndola a los ojos, la beso.

-Ejjeeemmmm…

Se separaron y voltearon a ver a la cocina

-Podrían por favor, pervierten a mi novia-dijo Ron. Los 2 estaban de espaldas a ellos.

-Jaja, creo que tu la perviertes mas primito- se levantaron y se vistieron. Draco agarro su varita, que estaba en la mesa, y limpio "sus restos" del piso.

-Y los demás?-pregunto Hermione

Draco miro a Hallie. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mirada de "no digas nada"

-No los hemos visto, nos quedamos dormidos-se apresuro a decir Draco

-Tal vez hayan salido, quien sabe-agrego Hallie

Ron se encogió de hombros y fue al refrigerador a tomar agua. Hermione tomo el auricular para pedir la comida.

-Mmm…

Harry acababa de despertar. El estaba abrazado a Ginny y Diana estaba de espaldas a ellos. Bostezo.

-Ginny, cielo-le susurro al oído

-Mmm, que paso?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados

-Ya es tarde, Ron se va a preguntar donde estamos

-Aja. 5 minutitos mas

-Jeje, flojita

-Ayy, ya voy- se tallo los ojos, se estiro y volvió a abrazar a Harry

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti- le contesto Harry

-Gracias

-Por que?

-por estar conmigo

-De nada cielo-le dijo Harry y la beso tiernamente.

-Shhh, intento dormir- se quejo Diana cambiando de posición

-No deberías. Ya levántate, hay que bajar- la regaño Ginny

-Ya voy- contesto, pero se quedo quieta

Harry y Ginny se levantaron. Harry saco ropa de su maleta y se vistió. Ginny se envolvió en una sabana, agarro un tobillo de Diana y la jalo.

-ya levántate Diana. Tenemos que bajar

-Ya voy, ya voy, ya desperté.

Se levanto, agarro otra sabana, se enredo en ella y se fueron a su cuarto. Cada quien se dirigió a su maleta y sacaron su ropa para vestirse.

-Así que… te gusta Harry-le dijo Ginny mirándola de reojo

-Oh, no te preocupes, el es tuyo. Se nota a leguas que te ama y que se muere por ti.

-Entonces por que…

-hice lo que hice?

-Sip

-Mmm… no se. Quería experimentar y se dio la oportunidad. Creo que necesitaba desahogarme también. Me gusto, a ti no?

-Si, claro-sonrío-nuca me imagine que haría eso. Fue genial

-No te preocupes, yo nunca diré nada y mucha suerte con Harry, es un chico muy lindo

-Lo se, es maravilloso

TOC, TOC.

-Puedo?- era Harry

-Claro- le dijo Diana

-Hola cielo, te vez hermosa-le dijo a Ginny

-Gracia

-Bajamos?-pregunto Diana

-Si

Bajaron juntos. Todos los demás estaban sentados en el comedor. Todos voltearon a verlos.

-A poco estaban allá arriba?-pregunto Ron

-Si-contesto Harry

-Nos abandonaron y mejor nos subimos a cambiarnos- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaban

-Pues con tanto grito yo pensé que estaban haciendo otra cosa- le dijo Draco a Harry en el oído, cuando se sentó a su lado

Harry vio a Draco, luego a Ron y de nuevo a Draco.

-El no sabe-le dijo Draco respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Harry

Harry se relajo un poco y abrazo a Ginny que estaba a su otro lado.

-Y que vamos a comer?

-Ordenamos comida china-le contesto Hermione

-Genial, me encanta la comida china- dijo Diana

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry con cara de "¿que es eso?"

-Te va a gustar mucho, te lo prometo- se inclino a besarla

DIN DON

-Ya llego la comida- dijo Hermione

-Yo te ayudo- le dijo Ron. Se pararon a abrir la puerta.

-Oye enserio se oyó todo? Y por que no sabe?-le pregunto Harry a Draco en voz baja

-Si, yo oí, Hallie estaba dormida. Ron y Herm estaban afuera y supongo que no se oyó nada allá atrás por que no sospechan nada.

-Aaa, bueno

-Estuvo bueno por lo visto- le dijo Draco y lo empujo ligeramente con el hombro

-No tienes idea- le confeso Harry con una sonrisota- y ustedes sinvergüenzas, en plena sala

-nos vieron?

-Si, iban como a la mitad, me supongo, pero no los vimos bien, teníamos prisa- le guiño el ojo

-Jeje

-Ya esta. Pedimos de todo, agarren un plato y sírvanse lo que quieran- dijo Hermione mientras ponían los empaques en la mesa.

-Oigan y quien gano?- pregunto Ron

-Los chicos!- contestaron todos a coro

-Y cual es el premio que desean?- pregunto Hallie

-Creo que ya los tuvimos- dijo Draco mirándola con cariño.

-Uyyyyy!!!- dijeron Diana, Harry y Ginny

-Traviesos-les dijo Diana

-Cállate tú- le contesto su hermana

-Y cual será el regalo de Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-Ya lo tengo aquí conmigo-contesto abrazando más fuerte a Ginny y besándole en la mejilla

Y cenaron y platicaron el resto de la tarde y noche.


End file.
